Tada, Kimi Wo Aishiteru
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: A Fanfiction For DMAC 2011/2012/Dan ah ya, aku hampir lupa. Dandelion bermekaran juga, bunga yang kau sukai itu./"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menyukai Sakura-chan, itu saja."/Ini bukan roman picisan, kau tahu?/Warning inside!/RnR?


It was the only kiss, the love I have ever known ...

—Shizuru, Heavenly Forest—

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titled by Heavenly Forest**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**A Fanfiction For DMAC 2011/2012 Event, with theme; **_**Spring**_

**Tada, Kimi Wo Aishiteru**

**(Just loving you)**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired: Tada, Kimi Wo Aishiteru (International Title: Heavenly Forest)**

**Standar Warning Applied**

**.**

**.**

**31 Maret**

Hei, apa kabar? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Di sini cerah, tentu saja, ini musim semi. Seperti biasa, sakura bermekaran. Aku bisa menatap pohon itu seharian penuh; tak butuh _hanami_ bagiku untuk mengamatinya. Kau tak keberatan, bukan?

Aku duduk seharian di bawah pohon, menatap langit musim semi. Senja yang semakin menyenangkan, malam yang seakan penuh harapan. Aku akan tersenyum seperti biasa, menikmati semua seperti biasa. Tapi ada yang berbeda, kau tahu? Ah ya, kau pasti tahu. Ini ... musim semi kedua tanpamu. Tak ada lagi keceriaanmu yang biasa menimpaliku, berbaur dengan harumnya bunga sakura.

Dan ah ya, aku hampir lupa. _Dandelion_ bermekaran juga, bunga yang kau sukai itu. Benar-benar pertanda musim semi. Dan benihnya perlahan berterbangan, menciptakan gradasi putih diantara kuncup-kuncup sakura. Aku suka istilahmu untuk bunga kecil itu—salju musim semi. Ya, salju yang tidak dingin dan membekukan; justru sebaliknya, menghangatkan. Aku suka saat putih itu tertangkap retinaku, aku akan mengamati gumpalan yang melayang itu dengan semangat.

Ya, aku masih bersemangat. Tak ada yang bisa melunturkan semangatku, kau tahu itu.

**.**

**.**

Bait-bait ini telah kutiti

Namun kini tak lagi berarti

Bayangmu yang telah pergi

Bersama dengan asa pelangi

**.**

**.**

**1 April**

Aku tidak mengenangmu, sungguh! Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri. Uhm, aku hanya mengingatmu sedikit. Ya, hanya sedikit. Aku hanya mengingat awal pertemuan kita. Kita pertama kali bertemu saat musim semi, bukan? Jangan bilang kau melupakan fakta itu! Atau aku akan memukulmu dan mengatakan '_baka_' lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Musim semi. Waktuku untuk bermekaran. Bukan, bukan dalam arti harfiah. Maksudku, bunga-bunga yang memiliki nama sama denganku itu akan mekar, dan orang-orang akan menyambutnya dengan antusias. Aku akan tersenyum, dan dalam hati berharap, aku akan mekar juga suatu saat nanti. Tapi, tak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, saat aku belum selesai memanjatkan doa pada Kami-sama, kau menubrukku. Ouch, dan aku menangis. Bukan, bukan maksudku untuk menangis yang seperti itu. Hanya saja, saat itu aku berpikir jika doa kita terputus sebelum selesai memanjatkannya, apakah doa kita akan terkabul?

Kau panik dan cemas, menggenggam tanganku dengan tanganmu yang masih sama kecilnya, "Ma-maaf! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengganggumu!" ucapmu dengan penuh penyesalan.

Ya, aku tahu. Kau hanya menubrukku, itu saja. Tapi dalam keadaan yang sedang berdoa, itu adalah kejahatan besar, menurutku. Jadi, aku menangis semakin keras, membuat orang-orang berdatangan.

Dan ya, kau makin panik. Kau mengusap airmataku, tak mengerti kenapa likuid itu tak berhenti mengalir. "Aku sudah minta maaf, '_ttebayo_!" ucapmu setengah menghela napas, frustasi.

Pada akhirnya, kau menyeretku melewati kerumunan, dan kita duduk di bawah bukit—aku juga sudah berhenti menangis. Kau tersenyum lega, sepertinya benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku bingung. "Aku ... sedang berdoa," ucapku, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tapi kemudian kau nyengir, seolah-olah mengerti. Kau menepuk kepalaku singkat, "Tak apa-apa! Doamu pasti terkabul!"

Akankah?

Tapi aku balas tersenyum, senyum pertamaku untukmu. Ya, pasti terkabul, bukan?

**.**

**.**

Akankah kau kembali lagi?

Menyatu dalam nada elegi

Namun kan kuulur energi

Bersama, menanti pagi

**.**

**.**

**2 April**

Sejak saat itu, kehadiranmu sudah menjadi candu, eksistensimu tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi dalam duniaku. Hei, jangan tertawa! Aku hanya mengatakan semua yang selama ini terpendam. Kau tak tahu hal itu sebelumnya, kan?

Kita bertemu lagi saat musim semi. Saat penerimaan siswa baru, dan ternyata kita memilih sekolah yang sama. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan, bukan?

Kau menyambutku dengan senyuman yang sama, dengan nada riang yang sama. Kau, teman pertamaku di sekolah itu. Akrab mungkin bukan kata yang tepat, mengingat saat itu aku sedang naksir seseorang—ah, aku ingat namanya Gaara—dan kau selalu menggangguku. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti maksud dari semua tindakanmu, jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu lagi.

Pada akhirnya, toh aku marah padamu. Kau yang selalu mengganggu pendekatanku, dan alih-alih dekat dengan pemuda bernama Gaara itu, aku malah dekat denganmu. Aku kesal! Dia cowok pertama yang kutaksir, dan kau menghancurkan semuanya. Uhm, mungkin tidak semuanya.

Kau masih ingat kejadian itu? Jangan bilang kau melupakannya! Aku benar-benar akan memukulmu, kau sepertinya harus diingatkan dengan pukulan mautku.

Saat itu, _mankai_—bunga sakura hampir mekar seluruhnya. Aku hampir frustasi saat mendapatimu dimana-mana, di kantin, di kelas, di lorong loker, bahkan di taman sekolah! Ugh, kenapa kau mendadak menyebalkan sih? Aku akhirnya meneriakimu, dan kau mendatangiku begitu melihat kilat kemarahan di mataku. Kau cengengesan, menggaruk tengkukmu. Lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling, kau berkata, "Sakura-_chan_, kau mau lihat _hanami_ bersamaku?"

Aku nyaris melotot, setelah SEMUA yang kau sudah lakukan, kau dengan entengnya mengajakku kencan?—Oh, oke, maksudku mengajakku _hanami_, jangan protes dan mengatakan aku melebih-lebihkan. Kau tidak tahu aku nyaris meledak saat itu. Kau seenaknya!

Kemudian kau melanjutkan (oh, sungguh sangat tidak peka), "Aku menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan_."

Arghh, ini makin buruk. Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku? Maksudku, semua pasti berawal, kan? Apa kau menyukaiku karena melihatku menangis di awal pertemuan? Atau saat kau melihatku di awal penerimaan siswa baru? Atau saat aku memukulmu ketika kau mengikutiku sepanjang hari? Atau saat aku marah padamu?

Saat kutanyakan, kau malah tampak bingung, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menyukai Sakura-_chan_, itu saja."

Bukankah itu aneh?

Tapi, hatiku malah menghangat. Tanpa bisa dicegah, aku tersenyum. Uhm, senyum yang sama seperti ketika aku menulis ini.

Ya, kau nyaris menghancurkan semuanya—pendekatanku pada Gaara, tapi tidak, kau tidak menghancurkan hatiku yang mestinya patah ketika Gaara menolakku.

Ehm, aku merasa ... kau sedikit _gentle_ juga. Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Aku bilang sedikit, bukan?

**.**

**.**

Ragaku mungkin kan luruh

Harapku mungkin kan pupus

Tapi hatiku kan bersikukuh

Tetap menanti antara lembaran lusuh

**.**

**.**

**3 April**

Aku tak tahu, apa yang membuatku terus menulis kalimat-kalimat ini di sini. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti. Aku hanya ingin bercerita, itu saja. Mungkin sedikit membosankan untukmu, mengingat kau yang mengalami kejadian itu, bersamaku.

Musim semi ketiga, aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau tak semenyebalkan di awal, kusadari itu. Entah sejak kapan, mataku selalu mengekori sosokmu yang hyperaktif, bergumam ketika kau melakukan berbagai kebodohan, tersenyum ketika melihatmu yang selalu bersemangat. Tidakkah kau sadar, semangatmu membuat semua orang ikut tersenyum?

Kau mencintaiku, tentu saja. Aku tahu kau selalu gugup saat mengatakannya, dibalik semua tingkahmu itu. Jangan mengelak! Kau tak seblak-blakan perkataan orang, bukan?

Dan umm ... ya, aku juga mencintaimu.

Maaf tak pernah mengatakannya se-eksplisit ini dulu. Maaf, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud membuatmu bingung.

Kau bisa marah padaku. Kau boleh mengatakan aku penakut. Karena itu ... kenyataan. Aku tak bisa membantah, tak bisa berkelit. Maaf, karena telah membuatmu mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali, menanti jawaban dariku. Kupikir, kau tahu jawabannya. Kupikir, itu sudah tertera jelas. Tapi ternyata tidak sampai ya?

Aku baru menyadari itu, ketika kau pergi. Maaf, maaf, maaf. Kau pergi, bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan "aku mencintaimu". Kalimat yang sungguh klise, namun kurasa kau benar-benar membutuhkan kalimat itu.

Oh ya, kau tahu, harapanku ... mungkin sudah terwujud. Doaku yang waktu itu ... kurasa, aku sudah menemukan jawabannya. Kau mau aku bercerita?

Oke, jangan paksa aku. Pasti aku akan bercerita untukmu.

Doaku waktu itu, aku ingin mekar. Di musim semi, aku ingin mekar layaknya bunga sakura. Aku ingin ... menjadi sakura yang selalu terlihat indah dan cantik. Aku ingin menyenangkan hati banyak orang, seperti sakura yang selalu menyenangkan dan membuat orang melakukan _hanami_.

Hei, apa impianku terlalu jauh? Apa menurutmu ... itu akan terwujud?

Mungkin belum. Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, impianku itu akan terjadi. Aku kini sedang belajar untuk menyembuhkan banyak orang, kau tahu? Aku akan terus berusaha, untuk membuat semua orang tersenyum.

Aku ... tidak ingin mereka kehilangan senyum mereka, sepertimu.

Kalau dipikir lagi, sepertinya, jika aku ditanyai "siapa tokoh yang sangat menginspirasimu?" alih-alih aku akan berkata Newton atau Archimedes, mungkin aku akan menjawab dirimu.

Kau tahu, kau mengubah melodi dalam hidupku. Bagaikan di-_imprint_ (jangan tanya aku darimana kudapat istilah itu), hidupku berputar padamu. Seperti planet yang berputar mengelilingi matahari, aku terus mencari eksistensimu. Dan jika matahari itu pergi, apakah yang akan terjadi?

Jangan tanya aku bagaimana rasanya. Takkan pernah kuceritakan. Itu mengerikan sekali, kau tak ada di saat aku perlahan melepaskanmu.

Hei, bukankah kau sangat cocok jika dilambangkan dengan matahari?

**.**

**.**

Karena itu, kembali!

Datang dalam kepak merpati

Terbang bersama wangi lili

Karena musim kan bersemi

** . **

**.**

**4 April**

Oke, aku akan berhenti menulis. Benar, kau pasti sudah sangat bosan. Karena itu ... biarkan aku mengingat kenangan terakhir kita. Aku janji. Tapi, hei, apakah kau berharap aku akan melupakan semua kenangan kita? Semua memoriku?

Apakah kau masih ingat musim semi keempat kita? Kuharap kau tidak lupa.

Wajahmu yang pucat. Pandanganmu tampak sayu. Aku sempat khawatir dan mencemaskan keadaanmu, namun dengan cengiran yang biasa, kau berhasil menenangkanku. Kita pergi _hanami_. Berdua. Ini ... _hanami_ kedua kita.

Kau menggenggam tanganku, dan aku tak menolak. Aku tak ingin menepisnya seperti biasa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan tingkahmu, dan kini aku akan menikmatinya.

Kita menggelar tikar di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang besar, duduk bersandar di pohon itu. Saat itu kau berceloteh, membuatku tersenyum.

"Ah, lihat itu, Sakura-_chan_! Bunga matahari! Kau tahu, aku selalu suka matahari. Cerah dan berwarna oranye. Dan melihat pohon sakura ini, aku seperti merasa kalau bunga matahari itu dilindungi oleh bunga sakura. Hei, bukankah itu perumpamaan yang bagus? Aku yang seperti bunga matahari, dan kau yang seperti bunga sakura. Hm, iya, bagus!"

Aku mengernyit, "Tapi ... kenapa kau tidak jadi matahari saja? Bukankah kau yang akan melindungiku? Dan juga menyinari semua orang?"

Kau menggeleng, tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang entah kenapa, miris. "Tidak, Sakura-_chan_. Aku ... tidak seperti matahari. Matahari itu abadi, sedangkan bunga matahari tidak. Aku tidak selamanya bisa melindungimu. Aku terlalu kecil."

Aku menatapmu heran. Terutama ketika kau melanjutkan perkataanmu, "Walaupun nanti aku kan dihembus sang bayu, tapi hati kita kan bersama selalu, ya kan?"

Aku memiringkan kepala, sungguh tak mengerti maksud perkataanmu. Kau hanya tersenyum (bukan cengiran seperti biasa), kemudian mendekatkan wajahmu.

"Sakura-_chan_," bisikmu, lalu tanpa berkata apapun lagi, kau menempelkan bibirmu ke bibirku. Aku terbelalak, tak sempat merespon bahkan ketika kau menghentikan ciumanmu yang tiba-tiba.

"Naruto, aku sungguh ... tak mengerti," ucapku setelah beberapa detik mencerna keadaan.

Kau tersenyum lagi. Sudahkah kau tahu kalau senyummu itu secerah matahari?

"Kau akan tahu, Sakura-_chan_. Kau akan mengerti semuanya," katamu. "Nah, sekarang, kau punya apa untuk makan siang kita?"

Aku mengerjap, kemudian membuka keranjang piknik yang kubawa. Lagi, aku malah terbawa arusmu dan melupakan kejadian aneh itu.

Kau tahu, kau membuatku bingung. Tapi kini ... aku mengerti. Ya, aku mengerti. Kau tak pernah repot-repot untuk menjelaskan semuanya; kau bahkan meninggalkanku tanpa berpamitan. Tak ada surat, tak ada pesan, video, huh, sungguh tak romantis. Ini bukan roman picisan, kau tahu? Jadi jangan bertingkah seolah kau adalah tokoh utama yang akan dimengerti begitu saja oleh kekasihnya, dan malah seenaknya meninggalkan sang kekasih.

Aku juga bukan tokoh wanita yang akan berlutut di depanmu, menangisimu, berteriak-teriak bagaikan orang gila. Aku memang ceria sepertimu, namun aku tak akan melakukan hal bodoh macam itu.

Tidak, bukannya tak mau.

Tapi ... airmataku telah beku. Aku tak bisa menangis lagi. Duniaku hancur begitu saja—hei, mestinya kau bertanggung jawab.

Ini bukan drama, Naruto.

Bukan, tapi kau seolah-olah membuatnya seperti itu. Ciuman itu, genggaman tanganmu, senyumanmu, cengiranmu, perkataanmu, terus saja berputar di kepalaku bagai sebuah film. Aku benci itu.

Kenapa hanya kau?

Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, kenapa kau pergi bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan "aku mencintaimu"?

Oke, cukup. Maaf, sepertinya aku mulai melankolis lagi. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu.

Walaupun terlambat, aku ingin mengatakan hal ini, sekali saja.

Ya, aku juga mencintaimu.

Sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_.

**.**

**.**

—Dan cintaku, yang abadi—

Aku sudah mekar. Aku mekar, sebagai sakura yang mencintai sang matahari ...

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** H-Halo NaruSaku lovers ... *mendadak gugup, apalagi pas liat NS lovers pada bawa golok* Ehem, um ... Yang jelas, jangan bunuh saya! Jangan bunuh saya karena nekat publish fic gaje ini sebagai fic untuk event DMAC.

Sedikit tentang fic, mungkin fic ini agak random. Kata-kata pembuka yang nggak nyambung, dan bahkan puisinya. Puisi itu, puisi yang mengharapkan Naruto balik. Kata-kata pembuka, itu perasaan Naruto—sekaligus kutipan film. Terus kenapa tulisan Sakura 'loncat-loncat', aku mikir, bukannya pikiran orang sering 'loncat-loncat'? Dan Sakura bener-bener nulis yang ada di pikirannya gitu! *alasan!* #plakk

Btw, Naruto kemana ya? #cariinNaruto Author bloon ini bener-bener nggak mikir si Naru itu kemana. Yang jelas dia ninggalin Saku, hehehe ... :P *dorr

**Finished:** At my bedroom, Klungkung, 20 December 2011, 01.06 p.m

Thanks for reading, review?


End file.
